


Dress

by Strawberrywhore



Category: The 100
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Smut, M/M, Song fic, idk I’m bad at this just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywhore/pseuds/Strawberrywhore
Summary: Song: Dress by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Mackson - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Dress

“Our secret moments in a crowded room, they got no idea about me and you.”

The air was dense with emotion, everyone could feel it. Including them. They were all stressed and just exhausted, they’d been through so much only for it to end up like this. 

Jackson had a guaranteed spot, but that’s not what he was worried about. 

Him and Miller had only gotten close recently, but it’d be ages since he felt this way about someone, he didn’t know if he could lose him.

They stood together in the midst of the crowd, sitting in a comfortable silence until Miller broke it. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay. We will be okay.”   
He said in a whisper only Jackson could hear. 

Jackson just nodded with a sad smile. He knew it was just Miller’s way to try and calm him down, he didn’t know anything for sure. 

However, he ended up being right. 

He couldn’t even describe what he felt when he heard Miller’s name called. It took him a minute to process, he couldn’t believe it. 

Before he knew it, Miller was pulling him into a tight hug. It was full of emotion and relief. 

It was that day they both realised what they had was real and not going away any time soon. 

“Say my name and everything just stops, I don't want you like a best friend.”

Their time at Becca’s lab had been strangely calming. 

There was no fearing for your life every two seconds, (well besides getting shot at by several drones) there were showers, clean beds, more than they would’ve ever asked for. 

That was also the first time the two of them had gotten close. 

After Miller had saved him from the drone, he felt like they had something. He thought he was reading too much into it, but then the night they left something happened. 

They had often visited each other in their rooms at night just to talk. It was like the beginning of a beautiful friendship. But both of them wanted more. 

So the night they left, not knowing if they were going to live or die, Jackson made a decision. 

This time, Miller didn’t know if he was reading too much into this. 

But whenever Jackson made that comment in the rover, he was sure they were on the same page. 

They had some time before they had to go back to the lab, so they parked the rover before they headed back. 

“Ya know you’re kind of like my only friend.”  
Jackson said, turning to look Miller in the eyes.

“You surely have more friends than me, I’m not great company.”

They both smiled at that when Miller looked over to him. 

“My name’s Nathan by the way..”

Jackson smiled again, glad he told him something like that. 

“I’m Eric.”

That one took Miller by surprise, but he smiled back at him. 

“So... friends?”  
Miller asked playfully, slowly turning toward him. 

Instead of responding, Jackson was leaning over to him with a kiss. 

When they both pulled away, they were both sure of two things: They were more than friends, and they wanted to live. For each other. 

“All of this silence and patience, pining in anticipation my hands are shaking from holding back from you”

Miller would describe himself as kind of rigid in a sense. And he’s pretty sure other people would too. 

He was rough around the edges, stereotypical ‘tough guy’. 

Jackson knew this far before the two even knew of each other. 

When they first officially were together, this kind of worried Jackson. He was definitely not ‘rough around the edges’. 

But as time went on, they both started to love that about each other. Their differences made them work. 

So as their relationship progressed, he was less stressed about how different they were. Except for one thing. 

But his only concern turned out the exact opposite of what he was expecting. 

They stood in the arena listening to Octavia make some sort of announcement. Miller wasn’t sure what she was saying, he was too focused on Jackson. 

They’d been in the bunker for a few months and things were going as good as they could. Having each other made it easy. 

However they never had time for just each other. 

So when a conversation in a supply closet turned into an awkward encounter with Abby finding them, that’s all Miller could think about. 

He looked to Jackson and felt so much love for him. He was so grateful to have someone as good as him. 

So without thinking he grabbed Jackson’s hand and led them out of the arena. 

Jackson, caught off guard, just went with it until he was being pulled back into the same supply closet. 

“What are you doing?”  
He said in a whisper, not really sure why he was whispering. 

“I want to finish what we started. Actually finish, I mean.”

Jackson fell silent for a minute trying to connect the dots. 

“I don’t think I can hold back from you anymore.”  
Miller was almost out of breathe, it was urgent to him that Jackson understood how much he loved him in this moment. 

And he did understand. But he was never really good with words so instead he lunged forward, pressing them both against the nearest wall with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: fatcoochieenergy come say hi :)


End file.
